


Former Mean Girls in Jail

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Bullies, Bullying, Community: comment_fic, Dreams, F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, Mean Girls, Nightmares, One Word Prompt Meme, Prison, Prompt Fic, Psychological Horror, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Two former Domino High students are in jail because of what they did to Seto Kaiba and Shizuka Kawaii.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Former Mean Girls in Jail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Be Loved](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1379) by Mysteria Pearl. 



> Hey there, my fellow readers and writers. :) Here’s a new oneshot I cooked up. I was reading [Chapter 11 of the story To Be Loved](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4119071/11/To_Be_Loved) by my friend Mysteria Pearl (which is a great story I highly recommend), and I wondered what happened to Jaquie and Brianne, the popular girls who, along with their friends Laurie, Taylore, Rillie and Sera, hurt Shizuka pretty badly. How mean of them, in my opinion.
> 
> Then Seto found out and punished them by making sure they were “expelled from Domino High and banned from any private high school or college in Japan or America”, unable to “find work in Kanto, Kansai, or Hokkaido or for any major corporation in any part of the world”, and then arrested and sent to Domino Prison. (Hey, he is the most powerful man in Domino, of course.)
> 
> Mysteria Pearl was even gracious enough to let me borrow them, because she had confided to me that they were based on a couple of bullies she had to deal with once. So, this is what I came up with. And this is also dedicated to her. Thanks, my friend; you inspired me. :)
> 
> By the way, I recommend reading “To Be Loved” first before reading this. Otherwise, you will be reading this, and have no clue what's going on.
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns the anime Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

Former Mean Girls in Jail

_He's a cold-hearted snake_  
_ Look into his eyes_  
_ Oh oh_  
_ He's been tellin' lies_  
_ He's a lover boy at play_  
_ He don't play by rules_  
_ Oh oh_  
_ Girl don't play the fool, no_  
~Paula Abdul, **Cold Hearted Snake**

It was nighttime in Domino Prison. In cell #7689, two inmates — girls, one a brunette, the other a blonde — were tossing and turning fitfully in their sleep. As they were in solitary confinement in a soundproof cell, only they could hear each other’s whimpers and whispered gaspings of fear…

_Jaquline ‛Jaquie’ Nichola and Brianne McNitley were running, their shoes tapping the hard concrete as they ran. They wanted to get away… from **him**. The man who wanted to teach them a lesson in what he called ‘tough love’. The man who literally scared them that one day in Domino High School, when they were in the principal’s office. The man who had told them, **“I could break your necks right here and now, no one would be any the wiser. My lawyers can cover anything up”** while cracking the knuckles on his left hand. (They still remembered exchanging scared looks with each other that day…)_

_The man who was known to all…as Seto Kaiba. He was following them, his maniacal laugh taunting them. _

_Soon they came to an eerily familiar door. Something inside them whispered not to open it, but a very eerily familiar voice (one that sounded similar to his) then blocked it out._

_It seemed to whisper, “Go on in. After all, it’s not in your natures to resist temptation.”_

_Jaquie wasn’t sure, but she and Brianne could’ve sworn that voice sounded a lot like…_

_Kaiba. _

_Jaquie reached out and turned the doorknob, opening the door. Instantly two **very familiar** hands reached out and pulled both her and Brianne inside. They suddenly found themselves in a room lit by some candles and lying on a canopy bed with red silk curtains that were pulled back. The bedsheets were light blue, and the comforter and pillows were a deep blue. _

_“Jaquie, where are we?” asked Brianne. Beads of sweat ran down both her and Jaquie’s bodies. She tried to raise herself up off the bed, as did Jaquie. However, when they heard a clinking sound and looked at their wrists and then their legs, their eyes widened. They were chained to the bed. They knew their efforts to free themselves were in vain. _

_Then lights clicked on in the room, and both girls blinked, letting their eyes adjust to the light._

_“I believe we’re in a bedroom,” Jaquie finally replied._

_Then the voice spoke. The voice that had haunted them for months. The voice that had taunted them. _

_“Jaquie and Brianne. So nice of you to… be pulled in.”_

_When the owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows and into the light, the girls tried to scream, but they were unable to find their voices._

_It was **him**._

_“What’s wrong, girls?” Kaiba asked in a mocking parody of concern as he walked towards them, his shoes quietly tapping the floor. “Cat got your tongue?” He smirked, showing off his eyeteeth. _

_“N-no,” said Brianne, as she and Jaquie looked around, hoping there was something that could break the chains that held them captive. Again their efforts didn’t work, for there was nothing to break them free of their bonds. _

_“Let us go, Kaiba! You’re — you’re a cold-hearted witch!” Jaquie screeched in a catlike way. _

_Kaiba had to admit, being called a **“witch”** was… well, it was kind of something… not a turn-on by any means, but something along those lines. _

_**“And I thought witches were usually females,”** he thought. He then looked at them and his trademark smirk made its appearance._

_“Hmm. You girls actually have the nerve to call **me **cold-hearted **and** a **witch**?” He showed his eyeteeth a second time as he then grinned coldly. “I can tell you, I have never been called a witch previously. But I **have **been called ‛cold-hearted’ before lots of times by people. Sometimes, some people who are suicidal actually have the nerve to tell me they dislike themselves more than me when they realize they’ve lost to me.” _

_Jaquie couldn’t believe her ears, and neither could Brianne._

_“Suicidal?” said Jaquie. “Really? I can’t believe it. Those people who are suicidal tell you that they actually dislike **themselves ** more than you? That’s very messed-up.” _

_Brianne nodded. “I cannot agree more.” _

_“Yes,” Kaiba nodded as well. “Sad but true._

_"But,” he continued, “that is of little importance. I believe you two girls know what you have been punished for.” Seeing the girls look at each other and nod, he then went on. “Apparently what you did was wrong. You deliberately threatened a young lady that’s sweet and gentle, and treats me so nicely.”_

_Kaiba then snapped his fingers. Jaquie and Brianne looked over his shoulders, and their eyes widened as **she** stepped out of the shadows and into the light. _

_Red hair. _

_Olive eyes. _

_Pale skin. _

_It was **her**…Shizuka Kawaii. She was wearing a pink silk dress that ran down to her ankles and stopped at her feet so as not to trip her, and her auburn locks were in two buns with a rose on them. She smiled at Kaiba. When he reached out his hand to her, she instantly put her hand into it, and he gently pulled her to him. _

_“Shizuka!” screeched Jaquie. “Kaiba, how could you do this to us? You will pay dearly for loving that witch!”_

_“I agree!” snapped Brianne. “Kaiba, could you?”_

_Kaiba just shook his head and smiled. After all, he knew that most Queen Bees never learned from the lessons they got. Instead they would continue their mean, cold behavior as though nothing had changed. _

_“Don’t worry about them, Shizuka, darling,” he whispered into Shizuka’s ear as he bent to her shoulder level. “They’re just jealous and insecure about themselves — I’m sure every bully is inside, of course.”_

_Shizuka nodded in agreement. He had told her this many times, but she didn’t mind that a bit. Reviewing something you were often told over and over was a good thing in itself. _

_Jaquie and Brianne kept screeching out insults as Kaiba and Shizuka then turned and left the room, leaving them still tied to the headboard…_

Instantaneously, both Brianne and Jaquie opened their eyes. It was now morning. The sun shone through the bars of their jail cell.

Brianne said, “I had the worst nightmare last night.”

Jaquie nodded. “Me too.”

They studied each other, and realized that they looked different. For one thing, their skin didn’t look so over-tanned anymore — it looked pretty pale. And the look of pride in their eyes, which they got from being the Queen Bees at Domino High and strutting down its halls, had disappeared completely.

Being in jail or a prison cell can change a person completely.

They — Jaquie and Brianne, formerly Domino High School students and now former Queen Bees — had learned that the hard way.

With that, they both thought the same thing.

_Now we know exactly how the late rapper Tupac Shakur must’ve felt when **he** was in jail himself — however, for him it was different. And he also realized that jail will make you start thinking._

It was true. However, they also learned another thing the late King of Rap had learned as well. And that was that jail is not a very good place to be for anybody.

Both Jaquie and Brianne then sighed as they remembered Kaiba’s fateful words to them on what had been their last day of school.

****Flashback****

** _ “I could break your necks right here and now, no one would be the wiser. My lawyers can cover anything up.” The girls watched with wide eyes as the two guards at the doors chuckled and Seto cracked the knuckles on his left hand. _ **

** _ “Lucky for you I’m a courteous gentleman and I refuse to lower myself to your level. But…for a start,” he said, sitting down at the desk, “You’ll never work in Kanto, Kansai, or Hokkaido or for any major corporation in any part of the world.” _ **

** _ The two girls sunk down in their chairs and moaned. _ **

** _ “I’ve also made sure that you’re also expelled from this school and banned from any private high school or college in Japan or America.” _ **

** _ “You can’t do that!” Jaquie shouted as she jumped to her feet. The guard behind Seto made a move toward the blonde, but The Seto Kaiba waved it off. _ **

** _ “I can.” Seto said with a smirk, “And I have. If you disliked the previous punishment, you’ll loathe this one…” he snapped his fingers and three policemen rushed in and advanced toward the girls, _ **

** _ “You’re arrested.” Seto finished as the girls screamed and fought as the policemen handcuffed them. _ **

** _ “Stop! Please! You’re making a big mistake!” Brianne shrieked as her counterpart swore at the businessman. _ **

** _ Seto shook his head, _ **

** _ “You say I’ve made the mistake, but really, you have. You’ll be reminded of this mistake over and over again for the rest of your life.” the policemen began to drag the girls out of the room. _ **

** _ “Oh, and to give you something to chew on in prison,” Kaiba said as he followed them to the doors and swept tauntingly close to them, “I love her.” _ **

** _Jaquie and Brianne’s eyes grew wide and as Kaiba swung the door closed, he could hear them screaming,_ **  
** _ “You’ll pay for that, Kaiba!”_ **  
** _ “You’ll be cursed for loving that wench!”_ **  
** _ “You’ll regret this some day!”_ **

****End of Flashback****

Jaquie and Brianne shuddered all over as they replayed that scene in their minds over and over again like a song playing repeatedly on a CD.

_Oh, don’t worry, my dears,_ said the voice that sounded exactly like Kaiba’s. _If you two ever get out of prison, I could see you two in a job that is liked by some men and disliked by most women…_

Uh-oh. Jaquie and Brianne instantly knew what it was that the voice was referring to…

_Yes,_ said the voice, savoring their shock as well as their fear. _Just imagine… you two… being in a club… writhing to the music… dancing and moving yourselves around a pole on the stage… and feeling men of all sorts and types put their hands on you, just because you need the money…_

Brianne and Jaquie closed their eyes and bit down on their lower lips, trying not to let the voice get to them.

_“Stop, stop, stop! Please!”_ they cried mentally, trying to get those images the voice had mentally conjured up out of their heads. However, the images seemed burned into their brains, no matter how hard they tried to dig them out.

They knew they would never escape the voice… the voice that was, quite eerily, his. No matter how much they tried to mentally escape, Kaiba always knew how to make them go through such mind torture. And the most shocking part…

He would haunt them forever, maybe even in death…

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you like this oneshot as much as I liked writing it. And this also reminds me of the case of Christa Pike. She is now in prison herself as a result of murdering a 19-year-old girl, who, she thought, liked Christa's boyfriend. (Those who knew the girl, whose name was Colleen Slemmer, disputed this.) So she and her boyfriend took Colleen to a park and tortured her for 30 minutes. Finally, after the girl was mutilated and her skull smashed, Christa took a piece of Colleen’s skull as a souvenir and bragged to her friends about the brutal attack.
> 
> Today, Christa sits on death row. I wonder if she now thinks it was worth it to get rid of that pesky competitor for her boyfriend’s attention — at least in her view.
> 
> Anyway, nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, please.. :)


End file.
